Créelo
by Mireia-Black
Summary: El la amaba y ella tambien.Pero ambos sabian que ese...era un adiós


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling_

_Summary: El la amaba y ella también...pero ambos sabían que ese...era un adiós_

Créelo

Quiéreme como yo te quiero

Ámame como yo te amo

No me alejes de ti...

Por favor Lily perdóname repetía constantemente un joven de cabellos negros ahora mojados por la escasa lluvia de esa noche de luna llena

Ya es tarde James le respondió una muchacha de cabello rojo como la sangre y sus ojos sin el brillo que solían mostraban antes

Esa muchacha alegre, jovial que siempre mostraba una sonrisa se habia vuelto fria y opaca como la noche sin estrellas iluminándola...y quien lo creería...todo gracias a el joven que una vez le dijo que la amaba, que siempre la esperaba al terminar las clases con una rosa roja entre las manos y le decía lo hermosa que se veía ese día...pero todo era una mentira, todo era una estupida mentira en la que ella habia caído. Era increíble...ella, la mas inteligente de todo Hogwarts no se habia dado cuenta de que la estaban engañando. Se recriminaba a ella misma...como no pudo creerle a su mejor amiga cuando habia ido con ella a decirle que James la engañaba...que todos las noches se veía en la biblioteca con una joven de su misma casa y curso...pero ella no le creyó ,no quería creerle. Pero esa misma noche no habia podido dormir las palabras dichas por su amiga no la dejaban en paz. Solo por seguridad se habia dirigido esa noche a la biblioteca pero no habia encontrado nada. Se iba a marchar a su habitación enojada con su amiga por haberle mentido...pero cuando dio media vuelta lo vió...allí estaba tal y como le habia dicho su mejor amiga...estaba con una joven de su mismo curso y casa...pero ella siguió sin creerlo...no podía...no quería creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban .Lo único que pudo hacer fue llamar a esa persona que se encontraba frente a ella para ver si realmente la peor de sus pesadillas se habia convertido en realidad. _"James"..._y el joven se dio vuelta...no...no podía se...todo debía ser una broma._"Lily yo no..."._Pero ella no quiso escuchar mas...salió corriendo de allí lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían y se perdió...se perdió entre los pasillos oscuros de ese enorme castillo

No me dejes

Quiero quedarme contigo

Quiero que me digas que me amas

Como aquella vez...

Pero Lily...yo no quise...

_¿_No quisiste que? ¿Engañarme?.No fue tu culpa Potter El joven de ojos almendrados la miro extrañado Fue mi culpa continuó ella Fue mi culpa por haberte creído...cuantas veces...cuantas veces me dijiste que me amabas mientras estabas con otra...y yo te creía...fui una estupida que no supo ver en realidad lo que tenia frente a sus ojos!.Cuando me decías que me amabas...cuando me decías lo hermosa que me veía...yo te creía...yo te creía Potter!

Pero no era mentira en verdad te amo! Porque no lo entiendes

Tu no entiendes! Te lo dije aquella vez, cuando habías empezado a cambiar, cuando te habías alejado de todos...te dije que si seguías asi lo nuestro no iba a funcionar. Pero me rogaste que no te dejara...me dijiste que no querías que me fuera de tu lado después de haber intentado siete años conquistarme! Para que!...para que me dijiste aquellas palabras si ibas a terminar engañándome con otra!

Tienes razón...tu tuviste la culpa. Hiciste que me enamorara de ti para después estar todos los días rechazándome y al fin...al fin cuando logre que tu también me amaras no me prestabas atención!.Dime...cuantas veces te busque pero me decías que estabas ocupada y que no podías salir en ese momento, dime cuantas!Pero a mi no me importo y siempre te seguí...siempre te ame y tu me lo pagabas rechazándome!

Mírame a los ojos

Y dime que no me amas

No me dejes aquí esperando

Si se que no volverás

Entonces...eso es todo...esto es un adiós

Lily...yo te amo

No puedo creerte...no puedo volver a creerte Potter. Solo puedo desearte suerte para que encuentres a una persona que te ame como tu a ella...pero solo ten en cuenta que..._nadie va a amarte como te ame yo_

No es verdad! Tu me sigues amando Lily lo se!

Es verdad...aun te amo. Pero ya es tarde y no puedo volver a creerte...aunque volviéramos a estar juntos nada seria como antes y tu lo sabes...ahora solo podemos esperar a olvidar todo

Pero no puedes olvidar todo lo que vivimos Lily!

Lo lamento Potter pero ya no hay vuelta atrás

Pero el no se dio por vencido y la besó. La besó como nunca antes lo habia hecho...y ella le correspondió...pero como ella ya habia dicho era tarde y ese beso, era el beso de despedida, el ultimo beso que iban a darse, y él...él lo sabia perfectamente...sabia que eso era un adiós...que nunca mas iban a volver a verse...yéndose asi cada uno por su lado...

Y todo por ella...porque no iba a poder creerle nunca mas...

Y asi sucedió...

Yo aquí esperándote

Y tu no regresaste

Pero yo en mi interior lo sabia...

Sabia que ese beso habia sido un adiós...

Hacia mucho que quería publicar este fic espero que les guste

WinryBlack


End file.
